Pide tres deseos
by bells cullen potter
Summary: A James Potter le dan tres deseos ¿los sabrá aprovechar?


-Bueno esta es la casa- dijo alegre Sirius. "Casa" no seria el termino que ocuparía pensó Harry y es que lo que había delante de el era una enorme casa de campo, era blanca con grandes ventanales y a simple vista se notaba que era preciosa y con un gusto exquisito.

-Sera mejor que entremos- dijo Remus a los demás, todos asintieron- la casa cuenta con un par de elfos domesticos que la mantienen limpia – ante la mención de los elfos la cabeza de Hermaione se disparo, Harry y Ron hicieron una mueca – cualquier cosa le preguntan a ellos y Hermaione no pongas esa cara ya veras como son tratados los elfos aca.

Entraron a un gran recibidor con el suelo de madera pulida, las paredes pintadas de un color caramelo adornadas con cuadros mágicos que Harry podía suponer eran sus familiares, al lado izquierdo se encontraba una imponente escalera de madera que conducía a los pisos superiores y en el centro del recibidor pintado en el piso se encontraba un gran escudo familiar con el apellido Potter escrito en oro.

-Que preciosa casa – comento con admiración la señora Weasley a lo que toda su familia la apoyo.

-Si que lo es- dijo Sirius – a estado en la familia Potter por muchas generaciones, a James y a Lily les encantaba venir aca – añadió.

-La casa cuenta con tres pisos: en el primero esta la cocina, el comedor y la sala de estar, en el segundo esta la biblioteca junto con un estudio y los demás son habitaciones y en el tercero esta la habtacion principal que la tendrá Harry, mas habitaciones que tres de ella tienen su propio baño y un estudio de música – indico Lupin – ah y también hay una habitación que les mostraremos después. Elijan las habitaciones que quieran.

Harry se dirigió al tercer piso con su maleta de ropa seguido de Ron y Hermaione que tomaron las habitaciones al lado de la suya.

Al entrar a la habitación no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas al ver como estaba decorada, en la cama reposaba una manta con los colores de Gryffindor con un león en el centro y en una de las mesitas de noche había una fotografía; se acerco y la tomo, en ella se encontraba su madre embarazada que estaba siendo abrazada por su padre mientras le acariciaba el abultado vientre, a su lado había una pareja de ancianos tomados de las manos, el anciano tenia el cabello azabache con algunas canas igual de desordenado que el de El y de su padre y unos ojos azules con un brillo travieso y la mujer tenia el cabello rojo fuego con canas y unos ojos avellana igual a los de su padre. Todos en la foto sonreían con una felicidad que Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa melancólica se formara en sus labios al darse cuenta de que ellos eran sus abuelos.

Dejo la foto donde estaba y fue hacia una de las puertas la abrió y se encontró con un gigantesco armario lleno de capas de mago, zapatos y incluso ropa muggle las reviso dándose cuenta de que algunas eran de su talla; en el otro extremo del armario había lo mismo pero de mujer. Organizo sus propias cosas en el y se dirigió hacia la otra puerta que resulto ser un lujoso baño de mármol blanco con detalles en oro, en el centro se encontraba un jacuzzi rodeado de grifos con diferentes piedras en el, de inmediato reconoció el estilo del baño de prefectos.

Sin nada más que hacer se recostó en la cama de dos plazas mirando el techo.

**James Pov **

Me encontraba en la sala de estar de la casa de campo, Lily había querido venir antes de que su embarazo alcanzara los seis meses. Encendí la televisión (que por suerte había aprendido a ocupar) y sintonice cualquier canal pero mi mente se encontraba muy lejos mas específicamente con Remus, hoy era la luna llena y solo Sirius se había quedado un poco a regañadientes para ayudarlo. Según lo que me habían dicho vendrían a una cueva que Sirius había encontrado y mañana vendrían a hacernos compañía.

Algo que nadie sabia de los hombres lobo era que cuando la luna llena se encontraba en su cenit y te topabas con ellos sin que te atacaran y los mirabas directo a los ojos ellos te cumplían tres deseos sin importar lo que fuera; claro que si fuera tan fácil los merodeadores tendríamos deseos por montones pero no era así, la luna se encontraba en su cenit solo un segundo y después de eso ya no servía. Nosotros nunca lo habíamos logrado.

-James, ven un momento – me llamo Lily desde la cocina. Me levante del sillón y fui donde ella.

-¿Qué necesita la pelirroja mas bonita del mundo? – le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-No puedo alcanzar la pimienta – señalo un frasco en una de las repisas.

-¿y para que quieres pimienta?- pregunte con cautela.

- Para un Pie de limón – trate de aguantar la risa pero una fuerte carcajada salió de mi boca. Lily era horrible cocinera.

-Amor, los pies no llevan pimienta – le aclare riéndome. Me frunció el ceño.

-Pues entonces señor lo se todo has tu el maldito pie – dijo tirando el paño que tenia en la mano.

-Oh, vamos Lils no te enojes, puedes pedirle ayuda a uno de los elfos o a mi – me ignoro – pensé que ya habíamos terminado con eso de ignorarme.

- No me gusta que me recuerden lo mala que soy cocinando… - fue interrumpida por un fuerte rayo que cayo cerca y de la nada empezó a llover tan fuerte que parecía que la tiraran con un balde, el fuerte viento movía los arboles de una manera extraña y la luna llena brillaba mas grande que nunca. Lily se acerco más a mí.

- Sera mejor que esta noche nos acostemos temprano – le dije besando su coronilla.

- Si creo que será lo mejor – a lo lejos sonó el aullido de un lobo – pero cenemos antes no quiero levantarme en mitad de la noche con esta tormenta.

Nos fuimos a la cocina donde prepare una cena bastante simple. Los chicos siempre me molestaban por ser yo el que cocinara y no mi esposa pero eso poco me importaba. Cenamos con tranquilidad hablando de cosas sin importancia, cuando terminamos yo me fui a la sala de estar y Lily al baño.

Me encontraba viendo una comedia romantica cuando un ensordecedor ruido se sintió demasiado cerca, rápidamente me acerque a la ventana con mi varita lista en cualquier caso. Afuera encaramado a la reja de entrada se encontraba Lunático en su forma de lobo me relaje un poco al ver que era El y no un mortifago pero la sensación duro un poco porque al momento en que mis ojos hicieron contacto con los de El fue como si todo se detuviera, sus ojos antes amarillos se transformaron en un rojo escarlata, su figura de lobo se transformo en una figura encapuchada parecida a la de un dementor y susojos rojos seguían fijos en mi.

-Te concedo tres deseos – dijo con una voz fantasmagórica.

-¡¿Qué?!- grite y mi mirada rápidamente fue hacia el cielo, la luna se encontraba en medio del cielo.

Estaba en shock justo ahora me pasaba lo que había intentado muchas veces. No podía despreciar la oportunidad y rápidamente pensé en el lo que me venia rondando la cabeza hace años. La figura me miraba expectante.

-Quiero conocer a mi hijo, ahora – dije con decisión. La figura asintió.

-¿James? – pregunto Lily bajando las escaleras, al ver la figura sus ojos se abrieron con horror y sus manos se fueron directo a su vientre protegiéndolo. La figura seguía en la reja de entrada.

-¿Qué….? – pero unos pasos en el piso superior nos alertaron. Los dos tomamos nuestras varitas.

-¿Sirius?- pregunto la voz de un hombre aunque tenia un timbre juvenil mientras bajaba la escalera su figura se fue haciendo mas claras igual que sus rasgos. Me paralice ya que frente mio había un niño de nos mas de 15 años igual a mi, la única diferencia eran los ojos iguales a los de Lily. Al vernos se quedo tieso de la impresión.

-¿quie-quienes son us-tedes? – tartamudeo.

Yo no podía hablar, mi deseo se había cumplido, tenia a MI hijo enfrente y lo único que pude hacer fue tirarme a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, se resistió pero pregunto lo que yo mas quería.

-¿papa? – Pregunto con voz rota conteniendo las lagrimas, yo solo pude asentir y me correspondió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, solo se escuchaba nuestros sollozos - ¿Cómo es que te estoy abrazando? – pregunto separándose un poco. Antes de que pudiera contestarle Lily me interrumpió.

-James, ¿que esta pasando? – me pregunto en shock.

-Sera mejor que nos sentemos y les explicare todo – les señale a ambos.

Una vez que estuvimos sentados les explique lo de los hombres lobo y mi deseo, cuando termine Lily me miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y Harry según nos había dicho tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Lily se tiro a los brazos de Harry que la sostuvieron gustosos y yo me sume al abrazo.

-Asi que Tu eres nuestro bebe – dijo besándolo en la mejilla. El no respondió solo nos abrazo mas fuerte. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el rugido de su estomago.

-¿no has comido?- lo regaño Lily.

-No, lo último que recuerdo es estar en su habitación antes de aparecer aquí.

-Entonces será mejor que comas – dije levantándome y llendo hacia la cocina para preparar la cena.

-¿Tu cocinas?- me pregunto con incredulidad

-Si pero eso deberías saberlo ya que soy tu padre – Harry agacho la cabeza, el miedo me recorrió - ¿Qué sucedió?

Harry nos comenzó a contar sobre su vida mas específicamente como quedo huérfano, cuando termino Lily y yo lo abrazamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y el nos correspondió.

-Agradezco haber pedido ese deseo sino jamás te hubiera conocido- dije tomándolo por los hombros.

-Si, yo también lo agradezco- dijo con gratitud

-Todavía tenemos otros dos deseos mas – apunto Lily.

-Si – dijimos Harry y yo al unisonó.

-Por mientras que James prepara tu cena podemos hablar sobre eso y conocernos mas – dijo Lils con un tono tan cálido que me derritió.

Me concentre en hacer lo mejor que pude mientras hablábamos de nuestros gustos y cuando me dijo que era el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor no pude evitar saltar como una nenita. Cuando termine comenzó a comer pero nuestra charla no se detuvo y seguimos hablando hasta que nos dimos cuenta que era demasiado tarde. Esa noche dormimos los tres juntos aunque Harry dijo que era muy infantil pero ni yo ni Lily queríamos perder un segundo, no sabia cuanto duraría esto y queríamos aprovechar.

Al día siguiente no estaba lloviendo pero estaba nublado, nos levantamos y desayunamos en familia. Cuando terminamos Harry me pregunto que haríamos con los otros deseos, le conteste que no sabia y el me respondió que tenia una idea en mente.

Apenas dijo eso la figura parecida al dementor apareció frente a la reja. Le pregunte si mi hijo podía pedir el deseo y asintió.

-Deseo que Remus deje de ser un hombre lobo – lo mire con una sonrisa orgullosa y es que no podía estar más orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer.

La figura asintió pero antes nos dijo: - Les dejare esta piedra , cuando quieran pedir su ultimo deseo solo susúrrenlo en ella – nos mostro una piedra gris que brillaba de una manera hermosa y se empezó a desvanecer en una nube negra y roja que se refugio en la piedra.

Tirado en la reja de entrada se encontraba Remus igual que siempre después de una de sus transformaciones, Harry yo corrimos a ayudarlo, estaba inconsciente, rápidamente lo subimos a una de las habitaciones, Harry se fue diciendo que si se despertaba seria un shock verlo ahí asique le respondí que le diría lo ocurrido para que lo pudiera conocer. Mientras estaba tratando de despertar a Remus pensé en Sirius, saque el espejo que teníamos desde quinto y lo llame, me pregunto por Remus le dije que estaba aquí y que se apareciera en la habitación de El. Conseguí despertar a lunático cuando Sirius llegaba.

Les empecé a contar lo ocurrido y cuando termine ambos me miraban en shock pero se recuperaron y empezaron a hacerme preguntas

-¿esta aquí? – Asentí- ¡QUIERO CONOCER A MI SOBRINO/AHIJADO!

Bajamos y se repito lo mismo que conmigo y Lily. Los días pasaron y nosotros éramos más felices que nunca. Ahora estábamos en la cocina los tres ya que lunático y canuto estaban jugando un complicado y súper juego de ajedrez mágico con tres tableros juntos.

-Harry amor te hice esto para el frio- le dijo Lily pasándole un paquete de regalo. Harry lo abrió con impaciencia, dentro habían dos suéteres uno color vino y otro negro y una bufanda blanca muy larga, las tres cosas tejidas a mano y muy abrigadoras.

-Gracias – dijo Harry con una sonrisa enorme abrasándonos por encima de la mesa. Colgando en su cuello se encontraba la piedra para el último deseo, después de separarnos se quedo mirándola, unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas Lily las limpio.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- le pregunto con preocupación

-Siempre los amare – nos dijo mirándonos con un amor inmenso.

-Nosotros también, campeón siempre lo hemos hecho – dije mirando el vientre de Lily.

-Los extrañare cuando esto termine

-Créeme nosotros también – le contesto Lily.

Harry no respondió, se paro de la mesa tomo la piedra de su cuello, Lily y yo estábamos paralizados Lo siento pero si me quedo mas no podre soportarlo cuando termine susurro y acerco la piedra a su boca y susurro.

-¡HARRY! – Lily y yo gritamos y todo se fue a negro.

**Harry Pov**

-¡HARRY!- una mano estaba sacudiendo mi hombro - ¡Harry! Despierta.

Abri mis ojos para encontrar a Remos y a Sirius mirándome con preocupación

-¿Qué paso?

-Te quedaste dormido, ya es hora de la cena – me respondió Sirius mirándome como si me fuera a romper y en ese momento me percate de las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos, rápidamente las limpie - ¿Qué sucede cachorro?

Les conté todo mi sueño sin omitir nada, cuando termine ellos solo me abrazaron pero yo deseaba otros brazos muy distintos, todavía podía recordar el olor de mi padre y el cariño de mi madre, les correspondí el abrazo llorando, estuvimos así hasta que deje de llorar.

-Sera mejor que bajemos, se van a preocupar- ellos asintieron y salieron.

Me levante y me fui a ver al espejo, tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto además de estar pálido como un fantasma, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, en mi cuello se encontraba amarrada una piedra gris con destellos negros y rojos que brillaba hermosamente. En el reflejo del espejo pude ver un paquete en uno de los tocadores, me acerque y lo abri, me quede mudo, dentro estaba los suéteres y la bufanda que mi madre me había hecho.

Me puse el de color vino y baje.


End file.
